Cats up for Adoption
These are the cats up for adoption! Note:If you're going to be away or unable to get to the wiki for a period of time longer than 3 weeks and don't want your cats to be put up for adoption, consider leaving a note explaining the reason for your absence and how long you will be away here. Clans RockClan *''None'' IceClan *Aquasplash MoonClan *None FlameClan: *None PetalClan *'Silentfeather' *'Hazelblaze' *'Hollymeadow' *'Whitewhisker' Unknown Clan *'None' PokemonClan *'Latiosflight' *'Snivyvine' *'Oshawottshell' Dark Forest *'None' StarClan *'Tigerpaw' - Brown tom with green eyes. Cat Adoption Requests Archives (1) ---- Loud is adopting Sparkfly from RockClan with my approval :) FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 00:13, January 28, 2013 (UTC) i want dawn to have flarestar if its on the adoption thing trp66 Well, she'll have to ask, though... ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 23:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if I have Flarestar? Sorry, I'm new.Silver 00:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC) get on chat sometime and talk to me flarestar is VERY VERY VERY spicial to me so i want someone to take good care of her trp Okay Silver 00:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Wait, wut? You want me to have Flarestar? O-o FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 08:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) yeah i guess so trp Ok, if everyone agrees. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 22:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Blue and I have come to an agreement. We will BOTH RP her. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 23:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) May I plwease have Envyblaze? Plwease oh plwease oh plzzz 19:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) XD Yes, Blue, but in future, please put requests down the bottom xD I've just moved it. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 20:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) May I adopt Risingkit? Imma change his name to Ariskit. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 05:12, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yees, sure~ FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 08:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) i want to adopt Flarestar im gonna try to get more active on ediiting and rp'ing Trp May I have Leafpaw ? Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 16:29, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Um, Trp, you have to ask Dawn to get her back. She's no longer up for adoption. And yes, Crow. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor'' 01:12, February 26, 2013 (UTC) May I have aquasplash? I think thats her, name, but she's the first cat in IceClan. So may I do the honors of having her? :'( ~Takeachance32 Yes, sure, Dawn! *coughwhydowegetthedawnslolthirdonecough* FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 07:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Aquasplash? I want her to be the mentor of Ripplepaw. ~Crow~ (talk) 12:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I just want a Starclan cat. Really bad. ~Rose~ (talk) 4:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) You can have Tigerpaw. ouo ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 21:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm not really sure what to say...but can I ahve Luckysky? Or is she not up for adoption? She's not on hereSilver 13:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Larchkit and Hollykit? 21:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, both of you. 02:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Birchkit? 18:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Kestrel and Aquasplash please? :)[[User:Silverstar10|Silver]] (talk) 20:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 20:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:UpForAdoption Category:Community Features